


Never never

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will and Hannibal are in prison. They amuse themselves by talking as ever of love and games.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Never never

"What if we never touch again?” Will asked as he looked at Hannibal in his adjoining cell.  
”Then we will meet in our mind palaces,” Hannibal said.  
”It’s s been so long” Will said. ”Years..”  
”Since we last met Clarice..”  
”She’s busy now climbing up the FBI ladder to greatness.”  
”So I gather.”  
”She won’t be one of your playthings..”  
”You never were, dear,” Hannibal said.  
”So good to hear,” Will said sharply.  
”She might be interested in what we have to say.”

"I guess. I think you love her." Will could see her blonde hair twist in his hands as she blew him. Their encounter had been too brief but Hannibal would no doubt always recall it as would Will.

"A little I suppose."  
Barney came with their lunch and they ate silently while Will read an interview with his ex-wife.  
”I told you to stop writing to Molly.”  
”Well, yes.” Hannibal said and smiled waspishly.  
”You chose not to listen as ever.”  
”I need my amusments.”  
”Can they please not include sharing lurid details of our former sex life to her.”  
”It’s still very present in my mind,” Hannibal said and sounded wistful.  
”Fine, but don’t write about it to her..tell me.”  
”I should.”  
”We have nothing but time..”  
”I love you,” Hannibal said.  
”I know. Me as well.”


End file.
